Cartoon Animal Story 2
JakeDogo 677's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story 2". It appeared on YouTube. Cast: *Woody - Alex (Madagascar) *Buzz Lightyear - Zig (Zig and Sharko) *Mr. Potato Head - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Slinky Dog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Hamm - Winnie the Pooh *Bo Peep - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Sarge - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Sarge's Soldiers - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Andy Davis - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Mrs. Davis - Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Molly Davis - Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Buster - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Mrs. Potato Head - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Al - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) and Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Jessie - Ketta (Breadwinners) *Stinky Pete - Pete (Disney) *Bullseye - Pegasus (Hercules) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Blu, Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Wheezy - King Julian (Madagascar) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Etch - Robin Hood *Mr. Spell - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Rocky Gibraltar - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Zurg - Hunter (Storks) *Trash Can Toys - Foosas (Madagascar) *Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Utility Belt Buzz - Banzai (The Lion King) *Tour Guide Barbie - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Emily - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Amy - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Gadget Hankerwitz (Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) Content *FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay *Christopher Robinocchio trailer *"Home Alone" (1990) - Inappropriate Trailer *Disney•Pixar's Spider Man 2002 Trailer Parody *Join Us After The Feature (Ultimate Friendship Trilogy Collection Variant) / Feature Presentation *AMAuld Animation (2012) logo 2 *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Zig's Mission *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 2 - Alex's Lost Hat/It's Kion! *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 3 Alex's Tail Gets Ripped *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 4 - Alex Meets King Juilen/Lionnapped *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 7 - "Alex's Roundup" *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 8 - Alex Nearly Looses his Tail *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing the Road *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Geppetto/At Mr. Snoops' Cartoon Animal Barn *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 11 - Hyena Switich/The Female Animals Aisle *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 12 - Joanna the Goanna Stealing Eggs *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 13 - Ketta's Story ("When She Loved Me") *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 14 - Into the Vents *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 15 - To the Rescue/Alex Stays (Remake) *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 16 - Battle with Hunter *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 17 - The Death of Percival McLeach *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 18 - Alex vs. Captain Pete/Saving Ketta *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home *Cartoon Animal Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits *Disney/Andrew Celebrates 85 Years of Mickey Mouse logo *Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins Trailer Category:JakeDogo 677 Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Contents Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas